CORE A ? Administrative Core PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide infrastructure and oversight to maximize the program projects? scientific success. The Director, Ilene C. Siegler, Ph. D., M.P.H, Redford B. Williams, the overall PI of the PPG and the Program Administrator, Mrs. Shirley Austin will work together closely within the Administrative Core to coordinate PPG operations. They will be supported in this role by an External Advisory Committee (EAB), an Internal Advisory Committee (IAB) and by an Executive Committee (EC), which consists of the key investigators participating in the Research Projects. The Administrative Core has the following Specific Aims: 1) Facilitate and maintain communication among team members and with the EAB, the IAB; 2) Manage scientific progress and timelines to ensure integration across the Program?s projects and departments and centers; 3) Manage fiscal and other resources; and 4) Track outputs and outcomes and complete required reporting. The Core thus provides critical infrastructure to ensure the Program operates efficiently so that the Program is more than just the sum of its parts.